Cupido
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: AoshixMisao Ela achou que bastava estar lá. E não estava errada.


**Disclaimer:**

**- Ruroni Kenshin não me pertence. Não é tedioso isso?  
-A música 'Cupido' é cantada pela Maria Rita... ou você acha que eu sou tão genial assim?  
**

**Tsuki descobre que tem muitas fics que nunca postou... XD  
****Mais uma fic do fundo do baú que eu nunca postei. Dei uma revisada, espero que gostem.**

* * *

Cupido

Misao adentra o templo, correndo. Ele continua lá, imóvel, inerte.

Aoshi abre os olhos, a fitando entrar.

Ela sabe que está tremendo, e sabe que ele está olhando pra ela. Ele mantém os olhos sobre os dela, como se interrogando a razão de tal atrevimento, em importuná-lo em sua meditação. A jovem ninja fecha os olhos, respirando fundo, caminhando em sua direção e se sentando, também em posição de lótus. Os lábios entre os dentes, rasgando todo aquele tremor num arrepio que lhe desce o corpo. Ela solta o ar, num murmúrio quase inaudível, quase sem sentido.

Quase.

-Eu não vou embora.

_Eu vi quando você me viu_

_Seus olhos pousaram nos meus_

_Num arrepio sutil_

Ela mantém os olhos cerrados, contraídos contra eles mesmos. O que ele estaria pensando agora? Não adiantaria abrir os olhos, pois nada passava pela fortaleza dos olhos dele.

Nada...

Misao sentiu a fria brisa que vinha das janelas entreabertas.

Por que estava ali? Por que tentava tanto? Bastava mesmo apenas estar ali perto dele? Era o bastante apenas sentir o ar mesmo que o dele?

Talvez não fosse mais...

Talvez todo aquele morrer de seu peito não valesse aquele ar.

Ela abre os olhos, quase sentindo aquele respirar próximo dela. O mesmo semblante sereno, calmo, com um vestígio de sorriso nos lábios.

Não valia a pena apenas estar ali.

Mas talvez valesse por aquele pedaço de sorriso.

_Eu vi... pois é, eu reparei_

_Você me tirou pra dançar_

_Sem nunca sair do lugar_

_Sem botar os pés no chão_

_Sem música pra acompanhar_

Nem um toque, nem uma palavra. Aoshi nunca havia dado uma brecha sequer ao seu amor. Mas ele não o expelia, também. Talvez, ela fosse correspondida. Havia, sim, milhares de estradas e barreiras a se passar antes de finalmente chegar até ele... Mas Aoshi não queria que ela parasse de tentar. E ela sabia.

Não eram apenas as lembranças de um tempo feliz que o agradava.

Mas ela ainda estar lá.

-Feche os olhos e se concentre, Misao. Assim agitada demais não conseguirá meditar.

-Mas eu continuo a te ver, Aoshi-sama.

_Foi só por um segundo_

_Todo o tempo do mundo_

_E o mundo todo se perdeu_

Misao se depara com um silêncio eterno, a assustando com as próprias batidas do coração. Ele vai ouvir... ele vai saber... o mundo todo vai escutar o bobo coração de Misao!

Ouve o som do corpo de Aoshi se movendo, talvez se levantando.

Os olhos ainda apertados, os braços tremendo sobre as pernas dobradas, as mãos escondidas sob o pano da roupa, ela sabe que nada vai adiantar. Ele vai encontrá-la.

Ele sempre a encontra.

-Então veja. Abra os olhos.

_Eu vi quando você me viu_

_Seus olhos buscaram nos meus_

_O mesmo pecado febril_

Aqueles mesmos olhos sobre os dela, ainda mais sufocantes, mais imersos e secretos. Ele se senta à sua frente, voltando à posição de meditação.

Não sorri, não suspira.

Mas está lá.

-Agora respire devagar. Acompanhe-me.

-Hai.

-Obrigado, Misao.

-Por que, Aoshi-sama?

Ele não responde, apenas sorrindo para a menina. Um sorriso inteiro, feito de vários pedaços, de várias frases pela metade, gestos escondidos. Mesmo sem entender, Misao sorri de volta.

E sente o ar dos lábios dele tocarem os dela.

_Eu vi... pois é, eu reparei_

_Você me tirou todo o ar_

_Pra que eu pudesse respirar_

_Eu sei que ninguém percebeu_

_Foi só você e eu_

Misao abre os olhos, o peso da outra boca deixando a sua como se agora ela fosse incompleta.

O arrepio lhe sobre o corpo, em resposta. E antes que as primeiras dúvidas de menina pudessem lhe correr no sangue, ela vê mais um pedaço de sorriso se derramar nos lábio ainda mudos.

Bastava.

Misao fecha os olhos, voltando a respirar.

Ouve um murmúrio de Aoshi, o que significava que estava fazendo da maneira certa agora.

Ela espia de canto de olho, enquanto o ouve num leve rufar:

-Feche os olhos, Misao. Concentre-se.

-Hai.

Ela volta a fechar os olhos, num sorriso.

_Foi só por um segundo_

_Todo o tempo do mundo_

_E o mundo todo se perdeu_

_Ficou só você e eu_

_Quando você me viu..._

Aoshi sorri por dentro, atento à concentração de Misao.

Finalmente havia enxergado o que tanto esperava.

Ele podia amá-la, enfim.

Owari

Agnes Cendres

19.11.2003 11:03pm


End file.
